


美少女

by ao3_TypicalB



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3_TypicalB/pseuds/ao3_TypicalB
Summary: 智润智





	美少女

一个星期过去了，松本和大野也渐渐习惯了这样的生活，正如大野所说的，他们的生活并没有受到什么大影响。  
与平常的周五一样，松本听着喜欢的古典乐，穿着浴袍，喝着红酒靠在床上看书。  
于是大野从浴室里出来时看到的就是这样的情形：喝了酒的松本脸蛋红扑扑的，还有些湿的头发披散着，有几缕还调皮地钻进了宽松的浴袍领口，修长白嫩的双腿在没盖好的浴袍下若隐若现，整个模样诠释了秀色可餐。  
这谁顶的住啊。  
更何况是想什么就做什么的大野。  
她几乎是瞬间就扑了上去，将头埋在松本的肩窝里蹭了蹭：“啊，润子你好香好软啊！”  
松本一手移开放在床头柜的高跟脚玻璃杯，一手想推开挂在自己身上的大野：“不要像个变态大叔一样说话，快放手！还有！说了多少次不要叫我润子！”  
“呜，可我本来就是个大叔嘛，”大野发出撒娇的声音，“让我再抱一会。”说罢便侧躺在松本身边，手臂仍圈着松本的腰。  
松本力量一向稍弱于大野，即使都变成了女孩子，这个差距也没有减小，松本实在挣不脱，也就由她抱着了。  
这个星期里，这样的情景几乎每天都会上演，松本都见怪不怪了，腾出双手来，一边继续翻页看书一边抚着大野湿软的头发。  
“你待会记得把头发吹干再睡，这样明天头发就不会翘的那么厉害了。”  
“唔唔，知道了。”大野头也没抬，黏黏糊糊地应付着。  
维持着这样的姿势抱了一会，大野的手开始不安分起来，隔着浴袍轻揉着松本的腰。  
松本的腰部很敏感，浴袍有些粗糙的质感惹的她发出声音：“嗯……”察觉到不对劲的松本拍开了大野的手，“老实点。”  
“诶，可是上个星期不是约好了吗？”大野说着手又回到了松本的腰间，坐起身来在松本耳朵边轻语道，“松本先生不是很想要吗？”  
松本被大野突然改变的称呼逗得脸通红，瞪着大野着急的反驳：“严格来讲那是你跟上上个星期的松本的约定！在润子这里是不算数的！”  
大野被自称润子的松本可爱到了，自己也脸红起来，静静地看着松本自言自言地感叹起来：“好可爱。”  
正在处在气急败坏的松本胸脯小幅度起伏着，双颊羞得红红的，鼓着脸撅着嘴，大野看得完全移不开眼，尤其是那对蜜色的瞳孔，仿佛在吸引他更靠近一些。  
好想亲她，好想抱她。  
松本发现盯着自己的大野眼神逐渐迷蒙得氤氲起来，而且还慢慢地向她靠近，她立马放下了手中的书，坐直靠在床边推了推大野，进入警觉状态：“大野智，你想干嘛？”  
“先不要说话。”大野的声音响起，她拉开在自己肩膀上施力的手，对着松本吻了上去。  
刚刚还想拒绝的松本一碰到大野的唇就忘记挣扎了，她本来就很喜欢接吻，柔软湿润的感觉太好了，松本忍不住闭眼回应着，像平常那样顺势伸手去抚大野的后脑勺，掌腹流连在下颌，带着怀中的大野仰起头来，加深这个吻。  
鼻尖萦绕着沐浴乳和大野身上的味道，不知道是不是变成女孩子的缘故，松本总觉得大野身上的奶香味变浓了。  
意识到这点的松本突然兴奋起来，搂住大野的腰腹让她跨坐在自己身上。  
这样一来两人的胸膛挤到了一起，松本被胸前陌生的的柔软触感吓了一跳，整个人都顿住了。  
“唔······怎么停下来了？”怀中的人抬起头来不满地眯着眼，嘟起已经发红的唇继续索吻。  
松本轻轻拨开大野的刘海：“没什么，有点不习惯······”  
“那继续吧。”没等松本说完大野又靠上来，胸脯贴得更紧了，松本都能感受到大野的每一次心跳和呼吸带来的震动。  
并且与刚刚柔情似水的感觉不同，大野这次的亲吻带着情色的意味，一下一下地舔着松本敏感的上颚，惹得松本从鼻子里发出哼哼的声音。  
松本享受着主动的大野的同时也有点遗憾，要是平常大野也热情一点就好了。  
感受到松本走神的大野掐了一把松本的细腰，敏感部位被袭击的松本被激得吸了口气。  
大野停下来抵住松本的额头，在暧昧的距离中低声说道：“你在走神，我要惩罚你。”  
哈？怎么惩罚？  
松本的疑惑还没问出口，就被身上的大野推倒在床上，在松本呆滞的时间里把她已经松散的浴袍给解开了，皮肤暴露在空气中，怕冷的松本打了个寒颤，想要重新裹起浴袍，却被大野钳住了手。  
女孩颈部和双肩的线条美丽流畅，柔韧纤细的腰肢让人想起春日里的柳枝，白皙的皮肤上淡粉的两点格外显眼，随着呼吸上下起伏着。  
大野看的失了神，嘴巴微张着，情不自禁地用手抚上光滑富有弹性的身体，顺着腰部向上滑到胸部，乳房不大形状却极漂亮。她轻划过左边的突起，感受着皮肤下的心跳和蓬勃的生命力。  
“松润的身体真的好美啊······”  
松本被大野摸得颤抖得更厉害了，大野露骨的眼神和话语也让她羞得偏过头去，却偏偏怎么使劲也挣不开大野的手。  
“唔，你···你别说了······”  
白长高了几厘米力气却比不过大野的松本恨的牙痒痒，只能做些无意义的挣扎。  
但这举动似乎引起了大野的不满，她俯下身，轻啄着松本耳后敏感的皮肤，胸前的软肉紧贴着松本的胸口，没了浴袍的阻隔，两人之间只剩下大野身上穿的宽松又轻薄的家居服。  
随着大野的动作，她身上的家居服也被蹭乱，露出有着紧实线条的腰腹，和松本的柔软的腹部叠在一起。  
肉贴肉磨擦的快感让松本不住地发出叹息，当大野开始亲吻她的乳肉的时候，松本忍不住从口中泄出了一声呻吟。  
“嗯······”  
甜腻的奶音把松本自己都吓了一跳，她惊得抬手捂住嘴，闭起眼根本不敢看大野的反应。  
大野从来没有听见过松本发出这样媚人的声音，这声小奶猫一般的呻吟激起了她欺负松本的施虐欲，拉开松本捂住嘴巴的手，更加卖力地舔弄起来，手也开始揉搓另一边的乳房。  
松本哪受过这样的刺激，一股热流朝下腹涌去，腰软得不像话，早已忘了挣扎，搂着大野的背，随着大野的动作发出断断续续的哼哼。  
渐渐地松本开始不满足起来，想要更贴近大野一点，便抬起腿蹭大野的腰窝，惹得大野急喘了一口气：“呼······怎么了？”  
大野充满情欲的声音让松本更加难受起来，她觉得自己体内堆积的欲望快要溢出来又找不到宣泄口，难受的紧，但却发现自己脑子里储备的知识量不够，只能红着眼眶向大野求助。  
“还······还想要跟智更近一点。”  
大野腾出手摸松本的内裤，果然已经湿了一片，他隔着布料抚上去开始轻揉起来，满意地听到松本发出了一声叹息。  
“你······”松本话也说不流利，“嗯······你怎么什么都会啊？”  
大野手上动作不停：“你认识我到现在有什么是我不会的吗？”  
松本一听到笑了：“别忘了我们可是在英语补考考场认识的······啊！”  
大野像是不乐意被松本揭了短板，手指撩开松本的内裤，用力按上已经有些充血的阴蒂，一小股液体立刻涌出来沾湿了大野的手心，松本的双腿想要合起来又被大野强硬地分开。  
松本立刻没了调笑大野的心情，抓住大野的手开始求饶。  
“呜······不要了，智······”  
大野没有理会松本的请求，反而变本加厉地把手指伸进湿润的小穴中抽插起来，另一只手掐着柔嫩敏感的大腿根部。  
“可是润君明明舒服得腿根都在发颤了呢。”  
陌生的快感让松本感到害怕，生理和心理上的冲突让她不自觉地流出了眼泪，胡乱地摇着头想要否认。  
“哈······不是的，啊，受不了了，轻点······”  
松本泪眼婆娑地坐起身来想把身体抽出来，却不料这动作使体内的手指进到了更深的位置，一时惊得不敢动弹。  
眼前只能看到大野小麦色的手在自己白皙的大腿间进出着，耳边是黏腻的水声和大野的喘息。  
松本被这色情的场景刺激得身上的肌肤也染上了淡粉色，随即干脆闭上眼，把头埋在大野的肩膀上，轻咬着大野的皮肤不让自己发出呻吟声。  
这时大野的手指收回了一些，沿着肉壁缓缓地打转，像在寻找着什么。  
当大野的手指抵上一块软肉时松本突然弓起腰来，致力于在肩膀上留下痕迹的牙齿也松开了，整个人绷紧了趴在大野身上喘气。  
过于强烈的冲击让松本又开始不自制地颤抖，大野出声安抚道：“别怕，会很舒服的。”  
她搂紧身上人光滑的脊背，开始朝松本的敏感点进攻。  
松本再也控制不住自己的声音，浑身的血液仿佛都在朝下体涌去，本能地颤着双腿分得更开去迎合大野的动作，上半身也开始摩蹭着大野诱人的胸部寻求更大的快感。  
大野的乳尖也早已挺立起来，当两人的凸起隔着布料重重的擦在一起的时候，双方都发出餍足的叹息。  
“啊···啊······智···智······”  
大野听着松本一声比一声娇媚的喊着自己的名字，心里的爱意满得快要涌出来，她吻上松本被眼泪沾湿的脸蛋回应道：“润君，我在。”  
松本一听见大野嘶哑的声音就高潮了，她颤抖地抱住大野的颈项，一时发不出声音，承受着窒息的快感。  
直到松本开始小声地啜泣，大野才移开被松本体液弄得湿淋淋的手。  
从来没有过这样体验的松本依旧把头埋在大野胸前，低下头却又看到被自己液体浸得一片狼籍的腿间和床单，羞耻得耳朵通红。  
大野吻了吻怀里害羞的松本的耳尖，抱着她躺了下来。  
松本抬头望着还穿着衣服的大野，心里有些不满，开始拉扯着大野的衣服下摆：“唔，你怎么还穿着，脱掉，到我了。”  
大野抓住她作乱的手，听着松本虚浮又沙哑的声音，被她的倔强逗笑了：“你还有力气吗？下次吧。”  
松本也发觉自己累得手都要使不上劲了，只好妥协道：“那你脱掉，抱着睡。”  
大野乖巧地照做了，赤裸地钻进被窝，抱住松本亲了一口，蹭着松本的脸蛋，黏糊糊地说：“现在好了吧。”  
松本满意地哼哼着，贴着大野柔软的胸脯，心里还在想着自己没怎么摸到大野迷人的胸部，这实在是太浪费了，她下次一定要好好地“回报”大野。  
接着松本就睡着了。

迷迷糊糊听到有人喊自己的名字的松本睁开眼，发现是健一和桃花，两个人脸上带着内涵的微笑：你好，松本先生，有没有感觉到跟大野先生关系更亲密了呢。”  
松本想起自己单方面被吃干抹净的遭遇，有些气恼：“什么更亲密啊，不就是被智抱了一次而已吗？！”  
“你就当满足了大野先生的一个愿望嘛，这样我们也算完成了大野先生的委托······唔！”  
健一还没说完就被桃花捂住了嘴巴：“没什么事的话我们先走了，松本先生。”  
“站住！你们说谁的委托？”松本拎住纸片人的领子，“把话说清楚再走。”  
在松本的逼问下，健一和桃花只好把事情一五一十地给松本讲了一遍。  
松本的概括：健一桃花跳出书本玩耍被大野发现，然后大野提出了把松本变成女孩子一个星期的请求，健一和桃花一开始是为难的，但在大野的再三请求下接下了委托。  
尽管这很荒谬，但也确实发生了，而且大野那家伙绝对也干得出这种立刻接受新事物并且迅速掌握正确用法的事情。  
松本安抚好被大野恐吓完又被自己诘问的健一和桃花，把他们送回了书本里，开始思考着该怎么惩罚大野。

第二天早晨大野是被松本按在床上顶弄醒的。  
“呜···呜······ju···润君？”  
大野被顶得说不出完整的句子，还没回过神来的他只能仰躺着承受着松本深而重的撞击。  
“大野先生，你看我们变回来了，你觉得比较喜欢哪边呢？”  
松本低沉喑哑的声音响起，说着还拉住大野的手往交合的地方探去。  
大野像被湿滑火热的触感烫着了，发出一声模糊的呻吟。  
那小猫似的叫声让松本更加兴奋地冲撞起来，他抚上大野平坦紧实的胸腹，问道：“大野先生怎么不回答我的问题？”  
“嗯······喜······喜欢润君。”  
大野心里暗道不妙，平时温柔的松本从来不会在床上用敬语调戏他，现在这种情况还是听话点比较好。  
虽然他心里觉得软软香香的傲娇润子抱起来比较舒服，但是······  
他抬眼看着松本俊美的鼻梁上滴下的汗和颤抖着的浓密纤长的睫毛，不禁吻了吻他布满了细密汗珠的饱满额头，攀上松本宽大的臂膀。  
大野觉得自己果然还是最喜欢松本润了。

事后，松本抱着大野在浴缸里泡澡，问道：“你是怎么让健一和桃花接受你这无厘头的请求的。”  
大野靠着松本，感受着情事后的余韵，蹭着松本的膝盖慢悠悠地说：“我点燃打火机后才向书本走了半步他们就答应了。”  
“······”松本心想这人真是坏透了，看着怀里大野圆乎乎的小脸蛋，空有凶狠气势地轻咬了上去。  
“你可真是个坏蛋。”

end


End file.
